


"Break a Leg!"

by GubraithianFire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded!John, Beards (Facial Hair), Botanist!Sherlock, Cabin Fic, Ficlet, John is hot af okay, Lumberjack!John, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, my kinks basically i love this tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have some sexy times in John's cabin in the woods. </p><p>A three-month late birthday present for ren @<a href="http://neetols.tumblr.com/">neetols</a>, bc we have a ship name and I lub her v much uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Break a Leg!"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut my friends! xx

The fire was warm, the rug cosy, John’s mouth blissful temptation and sweet elation. Everything was damn perfect.

They kissed at a slow pace, leisurely, with absolutely no hurry. Because there wasn’t.

John was a lumberjack, and lived in a secluded cabin in the middle of the woods, unreachable. Sherlock was a renowned botanist, and had met John while looking for a specimen of wild Eastern Prickly Pear Cactus, only found in South Ontario, Canada.

Sherlock, though he’d never admit it to John, had got terribly lost, and wandered until he broke his leg. John had found him lying a few metres away from his cabin, almost passed out.

It was love at first sight; how could have Sherlock resisted John, what with his blue eyes and manly beard, with his blonde hair and rippling muscles.

John, not at all happy of having his peace disturbed, had grabbed Sherlock by his hips and carried him back to the nearest village on his shoulders. Sherlock had enjoyed the view of John’s arse splendidly.

But Sherlock had memorized the way, and went back to John’s cabin.

Helping him out with his vegetable garden at first, being fucked against trees only a few days later.

Now they were lying on the soft rug, the fire crackling beside them, warming them up as they kissed, embraced.

“Sherlock,” John sighed, running his bearded cheeks on the underside of Sherlock’s neck, eliciting goose bumps on his way.

Then John was kissing him again, pressing his long, clothes erection against Sherlock’s hip, making the younger man moan and cant his hips up.

“Take off your clothes baby,” John murmured, sitting back, his pupils blown wide, pools of black ink and blue ocean.

Sherlock sat up from where he was lying, and unbuttons his shirt with unsteady hands. John chucked his own clothes away, and started helping Sherlock divest himself.

“Gorgeous,” John said in between kisses, running his lips over Sherlock’s chest, suckling on his nipples.

Sherlock moaned and bit on his closed fist.

“No one can hear you scream, love,” John whispered against Sherlock’s ear, his hot, humid breath making Sherlock shiver despite the warmth of the fire.

“Aa-ah!” Sherlock whined pathetically, falling on his hands and knees.

“Eager, huh?” John growled, grabbing Sherlock’s hips in his hands, calloused from working in the woods all day.

Sherlock meowled when he felt John spread his arse cheeks, and run his tongue over his arsehole, which spasmed uncontrollably. Sherlock’s stomach contracted, his cock started leaking, his arms gave out. It was all _too much_.

John’s mouth was experienced and wicked, and moved with precise jerks that had Sherlock scream and moan face down on the rug, delirious with pleasure.

John’s beard just added to the amazing feeling, rubbing the inside of Sherlock’s arse cheek raw. He’d probably have burns the next day, but right now, he just wanted John to never stop.

Or maybe stop just so he could _fuck him into the rug_.

“John, John please take me,” Sherlock pleaded, knowing full well how much John liked to hear those words coming from Sherlock’s mouth.

John, true to himself, groaned, giving a playful bite on Sherlock’s right arse cheek, then his mouth was gone.

“Christ, you’re the loveliest thing I’ve ever met,” John’s deep voice rumbled, ripping through Sherlock’s chest.

“Jooohn,” he implored, seeking friction against the rug.

“Hush baby, I’m gonna take care of that,” John murmured, gripping onto Sherlock’s hips and lifting them off the floor.

He inserted one, two, lube-coated fingers in Sherlock’s arsehole, twisting them around until he found the prostate. Sherlock sighed in pleasure, bringing his arm forward to bite on the soft flesh of his forearm as John worked his hole open, as he teased at his sweet spot.

He heard the ripping of paper. John was opening a condom.

Then, John’s fingers were gone with a wet sound, and something blunt and hard was pushing at Sherlock’s entrance.

“Ready, love?” John asked, gripping Sherlock’s white hips with force.

Sherlock nodded frantically, past beyond words.

John sank into him slowly, and Sherlock bit into his forearm till he could taste copper, drunk on every sensation.

When John was fully inside of him, the older man gave Sherlock some time to adjust, then started moving, and oh god, it was _maddening_.

Sherlock moaned and emitted all sorts of embarrassing, high-pitched vocal sounds, while John groaned and rolled his hips.

Then John’s lube-coated fingers were wrapping around Sherlock’s painfully hard cock, pulling at the foreskin, playing with the tip with the thumb.

Sherlock cried out, an almost painful scream, and came in long spurts on the rug. John caught most of the come in his hand, before his cock twitched and softened inside of Sherlock.

“I love you,” John murmured against the sweaty skin of Sherlock’s back, kissing his spine tenderly.

“I love you too,” Sherlock panted back, smiling into the rug.

Yes, breaking a leg really meant ‘good luck’.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @[caspu](http://caspu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
